kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wraithldr13
Welcome! Hello Wraithldr13, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User blog:Divsonic/Wheres the love between Tigress and Po in Legends of Awesomeness? page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 06:22, January 15, 2012 Re:I was curious... Lol, "conniption fit"... No, I totally get where you're coming from. I've been quite the "grammar Nazi" myself growing up, and now I'm currently an English major and pretty much have the same opinions on grammar as yourself. I have noticed the things you listed, and I'm very well aware of those as well as others currently polluting the wiki's articles. I sometimes try to fix them myself as I go along, but I think you're right - something needs to be done so the community is more aware. The page you're talking about that's supposed to tell users "how to properly compose articles" is often called a Manual of Style on most wikis. This wiki currently doesn't have one, but it was actually one of my first goals to accomplish when I first adopted this wiki. These are the main reasons why I never got around to accomplishing it: *Never had the spare time. My life with school, work, and socializing barely gives me enough time to come back on the wiki just to check up on things. I've got lots of projects planned for the wiki, but can't seem to finish them all due to my lack of time. *Grammar (including spelling, punctuation, and word choice as well) can get a bit complicated. Not only is there more than a few correct ways to use proper grammar, but the language itself changes all the time, so sometimes the "rules" change as well. So I feel as though there's really not much that can be placed in stone. Perhaps it's one of those things that the community needs to decide on? But then that would take even more time that I cannot spare... The closest I've come to coming up with a way to remind users of some basic grammar rules involved page layouts via the Wikia Layout Builder. But there were some issues with that as well, and so it never worked out. I think I can work out how to place a guideline/checklist box of sorts into the various editing interfaces, but there will first need to be a Manual of Style. I suppose I can organize that, but in the meantime, if you have any ideas to some additions, feel free to tell me about them. :) I'd also be extra curious to hear from you what your college professors nailed on you about conjunctions. I don't think they're that complicated, so perhaps I'm missing something? I remember also being hammered by my English professor my freshman year about false subjects (like: "It is known that...," where "it" is a false subject because it doesn't refer to any specific subject), which was a complete wake-up call for me! I now instinctively try to fix these whenever I see them... :P 22:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:I Really Hate to Split Hairs Haha, no, I understand. Someone else tried to change the same things a while back, and I gave them the same explanation: In perspective of the story the characters were enemies, but in perspective of the film, they're still antagonists. But I agree with you that Shen still technically is the son of the Peacock family. Feel free to change that if you'd like. :) 04:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: My Interet Well, of all the reasons I was thinking of, THAT was not one of them. Hope it's fixed soon :P. I know how you feel, because I've my personal share of internet blackouts. However, I don't think it's ever been as serious as yours. Re:Merging a section in Po's article Yeah, I agree. I think that's been done on other articles too, and for the same reason that some character relationships have more info when placed in a group. So sure, go ahead and make the change if you'd like. :) 23:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: I think something was up with the chat :/ I wouldn't worry about it. It's happened before, and usually goes away, as it seems to have now, in a few minutes.